My Perfect Guardian
by kiorymaru
Summary: You were transported into a comic book.You thought you still lay on your bed, having your normal life and a good dream about Hibari-your anime crush. But once you cleared your vision, standing in front of you is someone you never expect to meet face2face
1. In a comic book series with my PJs

**Claims: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Enjoy guys ~ .Feel free to tell us what you think and what should we do to make our fic better !**

**Thanks ;D**

**Dr. Mukuro Love, also writes and edits this story :D**

**Mukuro fanfiction will come out after Hibari's done xD **

**

* * *

**

**Ciaossu **

**You choosed ***_ROBOT VOICE_*** Hibari **

**thank you for your choice, have fun reading! **

* * *

The warm sunshine gently peers on your eyelids, The sun rays dazzle on the soft emerald grass soaking in fresh morning frosts.

Cool,moisture air engulfs you as birds sing on a tree outside with the fragile and elegant cherry blossoms, A few Sakura petals flow down and gently lay on your cheeks.

"Leave mee...alone." You mumbled

You ignore whatever that dares to disturb your sleep and continues your good dreams with your prince charmings , Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo.

_The last sun rays seem todisappear behind the star fulled night sky, you rest your head happily on the wide ,manly and firm shoulder._

_He put his muscular arm around you as if he wants to use his temperature to excel all the cold brought by the cold winds and make them disappear. The stars in the infinite universe seem to all gather here to enjoy this moment. Elegant scents released from the white lilies field surround the both of you, Your moment was lighted by tiny fireflies that surrounded the both of you in the light dusk .What could be more wonderful than sitting here ,with your prince charming hugging you all lovingly._

_" Hey, look a shooting star " Your prince charming whispered in your ear as he pointed to the opposite direction from where you were sitting.  
_

_You turned to see where he was pointing, being naive, you weren't aware that he was taking advantage of you._

_"Where?" you happily screech.  
_

_A Light cherry kiss was panted on your chubby cheek.  
_

You then put on a goofy grin, you then turn to lie on your left side and you start to scan your "hairy bed" with your hand, to try and find your hibari and Mukuro plushie's and can't have a happy dream without them.

But the truth betrays you because where your plushies were supposed to be weren't there but instead it was a cold ,smooth hard object.

_"What do you think you're doing? And who do you think you are? How dare you come to school without your uniform only to be dressed in pajama's. That's such an insult to Namimori Middle School.I must punish those no-life annoying disrespectful herbivore like you."

" .Don't disturb my beautiful dream with my prince charming or else, I'll bite you to death." You mumble.

" The one who will be bitten to death is you and will be punish for two things that you did.

"Number One. Insult Namimori means insulting me" He continued to blab onwards.

"Saying my catch phrase without my permission? talk about lawsuit." He stated. _what a brat. _

"brat" You mutterd then turned over to your right side.

_Wait. His Catch Phrase?_ The "I'll bite you to death, Isn't it Hibari's? How dare this annoying brat steal one of your prince charming's saying? What a hibari wannabe!_ Like hell I'll let him get away with this?_

You slowly stretch yourself. "I shall teach this brat a lesson for stealing my hibari's Catch phrase"

You thought you were smart, A smirked crept on your face.

" What an odd smile when you're about to be bitten to death, Oh well, I shall show no mercy since you don't admit your mistakes.

The brat once again stated, _Damn hes annoying._

**"SHUT UP YOU HIBARI WANNABE!"**

You angrily yell as you point your finger into that brat's face.

**"Jeez! I know that hibari's hot but you don't need to be so obsessed with him that you'll even steal his catch phrase then continue to talk just like him! just who do you think you are?"**

You insulted the brat without knowing, People who saw this take place wouldn't In a million years of dreaming insult him. Just by saying those words will definitely make the School students place you as there hero.

And him place you as the enemy.

The "brat" narrowed his dark gray eyes as if he couldn't consume the crazy thing you just spoke of.

" I wouldn't be obsessed with myself or be a 'wannabe', In 5 minutes you're going to grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness."

What does this brat mean by that ? C-c-could he be...the genuine **HIBARI KYOYA**?

You rub your eyes hard then pick up your glasses and planted them on your face, slowly vision starts to appear way 200x more clear, a shiver slowly approached your body.

I-It's r-really IS **HIBARI** ! your** PRINCE CHARMING!** But you just did a horrible /crazy thing to piss Hibari-Sama off.

W-w-whaat kind of joke is this? Last night, you were still in your warm bed ,hugging your Hibari pillow and having a happy-go-lucky dream about about him.

This is not the dream that you were dreaming instead

It's a **NIGHTMARE!**

Hibari noticed your change,but Instead of forgiving, he gives you a deadly glare. Rising his Tonfa, he narrowed his eyes, smirk while saying **" KAMIKOROSU"**

You're **DEAD!**

**month later...  
**

Long time after the first time you've met hibari and officially started going to Namimori Middle School.

You've made some new friends and were enjoying your lunch breaks as you talk to your friends about what is bothering you.

"There's a happy pig that'll live happily on its own one day, it'll get lost then meet a lion, then the lion will take a liking on the pig then capture the pig, the lion will the state that: the pig either becomes it's slave or be eaten by the mighty lion. But the pig is too scared to defend it's self and so the pig agree's to be the lion's slave as long as it can keep on living. Later on, the lion found someone new to be it's slave then released the pig . The pig feel't unendurable .What should the pig do now?" you slowly asked.

"Then, the pig should take it's chance and run away,or stay at a friends house." your friend hinted.

"Anyway, (name), is there some-one or something doing that to you? " your other friend curiously asked.

" What are you, herbivores doing? Taking my spot? Destroying my peace? Do you all want to be bitten to death?" a cold voice suddenly appeared from behind.

"WHA-, it's hibari-san. Sorry, we didn't know we disturbed your 'peace' 'll leave now." one of your friend spoke

"Get- out." Hibari-san warningly said.

" Could the lion be hibari-san? Last time I saw hibari and ̣̣̣( name) were together and talking about- nevermind. That's too crazy to _believe." your friend quickly said._

_

* * *

_

**well **

**that was chapter one, me and my friend are going to work hard on this story, so If you have any thoughts please do tell us .**

**Review, **

**:)**

**-Dr. Mukuro Love**


	2. An offer of a carnivore

**One month later...  
**

It has been a long time since the first time you've met hibari, and a long time since you officially started going to Namimori Middle School.

You've made some new friends and were enjoying your lunch breaks as you talk to your friends about what is bothering you.

"There once was a happy pig that would live happily on its own. But one day the pig will get lost and meet a mighty lion. The lion would then take a liking to the pig. Because of this interest, the lion would capture the pig, and give it a choice. The lion declared the choices as, the pig could either become dinner, or, become the mighty lions slave. The pig was so scared, it agreed to be the lions slave and keep it's life. Later on, the lion came across a new interest, and abandoned the pig for this new slave. Ans so the pig was alone, feeling rejected and unwanted. What should the pig do now?" you slowly asked.

**_Author Note: The part above is a bonus part. Just in case you guys are confuse. My friend post it without noticing so yea._**

**_And, please continue on reading the story, guys. I know there isn't that much romance in chapter 1 , because it's the first time they've met face to face. _**

**_But i promise there'll be lots of "heart beating" scenes later on. ;D _**

And _Chapter 2 happens right after you met him in the manga book that you're in._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : An offer of a carnivore.**

Within the last four hours, you knew three bad things that were happening.

Number one: you were somehow transported into your favorite comic book/Anime; Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Number two: you're currently in Namimori Middle School clad only in your baby pink, cartoon duck covered pajama's.

Number three: you made the most dangerous and violent guy in Namimori, aka your prince charming, mad.

Oh and i forgot the fourth; you're about to be bitten to death.

_Argggghhhh!__ What should I do now T_T . I can't let myself get bitten to death here! Urgh ._

_First things first, what would make Hibari lose interest in beating someone up?_

_Hm...people who usually get beaten up by Hibari all beg him to stop , or show fear in their eyes. If I act like I'm not scared of him and instead of begging him to stop, maybe I shall beg him to beat me._

_But no, i don't want to get hurt!_

Suddenly, like a cliche light bulb, and idea lit up in your mind.

_I can use a dirty method such as__ kicking him in the crotch, or biting him, or maybe distracting him by my beauty then running away!_

_heh heh yea, thats what i'll do. ehehe_

A evil smile crept upon your face.

The second you snap back to reality, Hibari's darting towards you, tonfa's in hand. A dark hostile look gleamed in his eyes, and an evil smirk painted across his lips.

You cover your head with your arms, and squeeze your eyes tight, awaiting your punishment.

Right at that moment, when he was about to strike you with his weapon-

"Kyou-san!" a voice rang sternly

The tonfa stopped, an inch away from your pale, frightened face.

_Oh god...T-that W-w-was closee..._

"Vice chairman? Did I already tell you to not disturb me when I apply discipline? Were my words priceless and meaningless to you? Or do you really wish to be bitten to death?" Hibari threatened.

"I deeply apologize, there's a more important matter than biteing this defenseless herbivore to death. A serious crime that's still on going. It will spread fear all over female students. A number of cases have shown up in the past 3 days involving female puupils being abducted. Alot have gone missing within the last 24 hours." started the vice chairman

"There's been 50-80 females that have disappeared so far and the principle wishes you to put it as your first priority. " Kusa-san finnished.

"So? I'll just take care of this herbivore first. It'll end quickly." Hibari evilly smirked

"W-WAIT! What if I help you by working as bait?." you screamed.

Hibari narrowed his eyes

"We don't need you to do that." Kusa-san said slowly, as if not really believing the words.

"Are you saying that Disciplinary Committee can't get this done?" Hibari growled.

"Chairman... that's actually isn't a bad idea we can reduce female disaperance, and we can get other members to take care of the people who damage the school. While this girl can act as a bait and spot the position of those bad guys since we have no clue of where they are or who they are yet."Kusa-san suggested.

"Hmph! Why don't you be the Chairman instead?" Hibari insulted.

"Chairman, that wasn't my intention." Kusa-san explained as he bowed his head.

"Do whatever, you better get this done." Hibari threatened you while rising his tonfa.

"Understood." You and Kusa-san both said quietly.

_Phew, thanks god, Kusa-san saved me. I can just run away to somewhere to hide. I'll come back when his anger cool down._

_But, will it? Since Hibari held a big grudge against that guy Mukuro._

_He won't let me off that easily will he? I'll slide away when he doesn't pay attention to me i guess._

As he turned away, you raised yourslf up, turned the opposite direction, and took off with all your strength.

You run as fast as you could. A hand suddenly reach out, grab you by your collar and pulled you back. Causing you to choke.

"Where do you think you're going, odd looking herbivore?" Hibari whispered .

_Damn! Can't fool him. _"ahhhh!" You cried out in despair.

"If I catch you running away again, you're dead. But I still need to use you as bait. So i'll let you off this time. You better behave yourself and find a something better to wear." Hibari threatened eyeing your pajama's.

"I-i don't have a house or a place to stay. I...i...don't know anywhere to go..." you explained

"Oh! Is that so? Then, in case you might go missing. You'll be staying at _**my**_ house. Reject my offer and your dead." He walked away.

_Waaaaahhh , how arrogant, he doesn't even care about what i think or how i feel. My prince charming in the dream isn't like this. How disappointing!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After take a shower, you feel completely relaxed and relieved . You walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around you.

You then stepped out of the bathroom, raising your arms to stretch. the towel slips down ever so slightly, but not enough to uncover anything. When you open your eyes, the first thing you saw was Hibari frozen, a bundle of cloth in hand, a surprise look on his face,and his eyes wide open.

_Crap! I forgot I'm staying at Hibari's house._

You quickly wrap an arm around yourself, making sure your towel is well covering you. Hibari rudely threw your new clothes into your face and walk away with hands in pockets angrily. you fumble with the cloth, fuuming at his rudeness. He slowed down his pace then turned his head slightly to say something.

" Baka!" he mumbled as his face turned bright red and he walk away. But he didn't notice your expression changed.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. HI-BA-RI! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE. WHAT A COW! HOW DARE HE BE THIS RUDE TO A LADY? COW COW COW COW COW COW! _You angrily thought, steam coming out from your ears, boiled blood flushing on your face. Your eyes widened as you send him a murderous look on his back. I'll get you back 10000000x worse .

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" your anger makes you forget you had dropped your towel to catch the clothes, and you quickly pull on the shirt in your hands.

" I shouldn't let this brat kill my mood. I'll take care him later. Time to go to sleep." you mumble to yourself, jamming your feet into the pants.

"Isn't this Hibari's? His arms and legs are so long. Like a monkey." you quietly chuckled, admiring how the shirt hangs past your thighs, and off your hands.

_How odd. It seems so quiet here. It's like only Hibari lives here. Doesn't he feel lonely sometimes? But never mind_. You quickly brush that thought aside and sink yourself in the warm blanket Hibari prepared.

You quickly fall asleep after all the changes, and all the crap that you caused for yourself without noticing there's someone that was waiting for you to fall asleep. He opened the door slowly and approached your sleeping form. He reached his hand out to brush away a thin strand of hair that covered your cute face. Gently, he slid his hand through your soft, smooth hair.

A content smile appeared on his handsome face, totally different from the harassing look he had in the morning. His gray eyes were no longer hostile, but now full of a new passionate emotion. This feeling, he never experienced it before. Could it be love at the first sight that people speak of?

He doesn't know the answer. The only thing he knew is being with this girl makes him feel relieved, comfy and happy. It's like she erases all of his worries or anything that's bothering him.

And he doesn't care whether she likes to be with him or not. As long as he likes it, other things don't matter.

_Maybe i'll just sit here for awhile... _Hibari thought

~~~morning~~~

_"..10 seconds... wake up...bite you to death."_

_Nnnng not this again! go away fake hibari. You've cause enough trouble... just let me sleep. Y_ou thought, hugging tighter to your pillow. You snuggle your face into the softness and inhale deeply, preparing to get back to the dream of hugging your prince. Your nose was assaulted by the most irresistable scent you had ever smelt. It was oddly relaxing, yet musky... instantly you are wide awake, interested in what would make such a wonderful smell.

"I was serious when i said 10 seconds... you now have five...four..." a voice you would recognize anywhere grumbled from beneath. wait.. what? Suddenly everything clicked, the reason you felt so warm, the musky scent, the reason your pillow was lifesized.. and not filled with foam... you WERE hugging Hibari!

"oh!" you exclaim, releasing your arms and scrambling to get out from beneath the blanket and away from Hibari.

You clutch your arms around your chest, embarrassed that they had just been around him. As you stumble away from him, you realize the ties on your pants had loosened. You try to grab the hem as you stand up, but you trip over the loose bottoms. Suddenly the floor is rushing towards your face.

"GAH!" you cry as you fall toward the hardwood floor. But instead of the pain of hitting your face on the floor, your arm is yanked back, and you hit the floor with your back.

"oww... im such a clutz" you mumble, trying to reach your back, but your hand is pinned. "what the-" you question, squirming more. _sigh._ Your eyes fly open as a warm breath, the same scent as before, blows over your face. His arm slides out from under your back to rest against the floor, and he tries to glare at you, but ends up giving you a devilish smirk.

"Hasn't anyone told you its rude to squirm while under a man?" He questions, his eyes glinting deviously in the morning light. You glare at him, and try to sit up, your face getting uncomfortably close to his as you struggle.

"Get off." you growl through your teeth, nose to nose with your prince. Suddenly he was off of you, standing in the doorway.

"You seem to do well when i give you time limits.. so you have 5 minutes to be down for breaktfast. You know the consequences." He stated, the hard edge back in his voice.

_GOD DAMN THAT STUPID COW. PUTTING ME IN AN AWKWARD POSITION. ORDERING ME AROUND._

_Urgh, and these pants are no good. I need a belt! But what if Hibari doesn't have one... or refuses to give me one? _

_Arrggghhhh, Hibari, you're starting to get on my nerves by how you always act your own way, and dont care about other people around you ._

"Hey, Hibari-san!" you call out to him. You didnt receive a reply, so you ran off in the direction he left. ( Author: This idiot still end up asking him for a belt . )

Your facial expression abruptly changed. From worry, tired, and pissed off to surprised. Your eyes are glittering with all the things that lie in front of you.

" Wooooaaahhh!" you gasped.

_ ~.::. What did you see? Want to find out? Read the next chapter :" Drunken confession and sneaky kiss " .::.~_

**End Chapter Two~**

**Big thanks to Dr. Mukuro Love and YeLiiaH for helping me edit/create this story.**


	3. Drunken Confession and Sneaky Kiss

**Chapter 3: Drunken confession and sneaky kiss**

Your pupils extended as if you don't believe in what lie naked in front of your glittering eyes. You release a sound of disbelief. Did Hibari really do that?

Your little heart is thumping in your chest so hard it might beat its way out, a small shiver shimmies down your spine. Your legs are shaking, and your hands grasp towards the bounty before you.

Butterflies fill your stomach.

" You better close your mouth before some flies got in and rot your stomach, pull up your pant, it's sliding down. You idiot herbivore. Hurry up, we have an important meeting." Hibari angrily quipped and rushing toward the door.

He gives you a glare as he walks pass you. The door slammed hard as if it'd break.

_That idiot herbivore, the longer i stay with her, the more of heart attacks i will get. Urgh. Luckily I left early . If i stay there longer, i don't know what things i might do to that idiotic girl. _Hibari leave out a sigh as he leans and slide down against the door , hiding his face in his palms . Sweats are rolling down his cheek.

On the other side of the door , you're happily stuff yourself with a bunch of the asian food Hibari prepared. That was what make you surprised earlier. Because you never expect a sadistic guy like Hibari know how to do those stuff. Imagining him with the apron, standing in the kitchen with the ladle, enough to make you roll on the floor and laughing your butt off.

Speaking of it, you never see Hibari's family members. This house is deadly silent. It's so spacey, enough to make people feel like they want to leave.

" The food will be leave for dinner so don't..." Hibari stopped as he looked at you in disbelieve

" You...you...freaking ate all that ? " he continued.

" It's yummy though. I was about to ask you to do more of it but you left." you innocently explained

"Grrrr. I never expect a small girl like you can eat that much. Whatever, i'll give you 5 second to be at the door and clean all that mess up." He growled.

_FIVE SECOND? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? God damn you stupid Hibari cow . I'll someday die from anger because of this kid. _You sighed.

" Wait, HOW ABOUT THE PANTS?" you screamed , hoping Hibari will hear it somehow. But it was too late, Hibari already at the door waiting for you.

* * *

Students in Namimori curiously stop and stare at you walking behind Hibari, without being beat up or being told to go away. Not even member of Disciplinary Committee allow to stay with him that close. So this event is hooking up people's attention. But they are not stupid enough to make a crowd in front of Hibari. Some of them are just standing far away from him.

The whispering and weird looks given by everyone is getting on your nerves. It's not like you want to stay with him this close. Well, maybe you did. But not anymore. After all the things that happened. You start to be aware of Hibari , and question yourself if you still like him after knowing he isn't the prince charming you always wish him to be. While deep in thought you didnt have time to comprehend the blur of motion and color as something flew towards your face.

Suddenly, you feel your feet are in the air and your wide eyes are starring at the cement. The blood is flushing onto your head making you feel dizzy. You hang off his shoulder like a ragdoll, your head lies on the contour of his back feeling the movement of each step. His arms hold your bare legs keeping them warm from the remains of winter in the spring wind. You hear Hibari breathe in the fresh air and you feel warmth in your cheeks You slightly blush the moment you realize Hibari was carrying you like a pig on his shoulder. The surprising looks given by everyone make you blush even harder. Enough to make you want to hide your face somewhere.

Embarrassment turns into anger. _How dare him do this to you in front of everyone, without even asking or consider my thoughts/feelings? You quietly growled_

" Hibari, Can you please put me down? This is really awkward. I can walk by myself you know. I don't want to bother you." You excused yourself

" You're wasting my time, herbivore. You're walking too slow. Being a chairman teach me not to be late to any important meeting. Plus, this meeting involve the female students in Namimori and the business you have with me. " Hibari explained. He shows a sign of annoyed.

" But it was your pants' fault!" you yelled

" Wrong! It was your fault for being too skinny. Now shut your mouth of i'm going to shut it for you." Hibari rudely threw you on the commitee floor, without realizing how hard it was

" Ow!" you moaned. A sudden pain approach your back. Your eyelids feel heavy and the darkness starts so consume the last peek of lights. Soon, you found yourself give up to the unconsciousness.

_"_Hey you, stop pretending." Hibari complained _. _Hibari's heart tightened once he realized you are unconscious . A tinge of regret hung heavily at his feet. Hibari slowed his pace and let his mind loose with thoughts of what he should have done and what he should not have. Hibari gazes at you, his eyes portrayed a side of gentleness as he started to lean closer. He caresses your cheek and the look in his eyes became softer. Soon, he was close enough, his breath brushed your face. Hibari closes his eyes and gently presses his lips on yours . The warmth of his lips coaxes you into a lullaby. Hibari slowly opens his eyes and watches you dream he drew himself up and turn away.

The noises grow stronger and louder. Enough to knock at you eyelids and make you wake up. But once you sit up straight, a sudden pain hit your head like a thousand needles stab through it. Suddenly, your train of thought got cut the moment you found yourself dress up fancy in a dress and lying on a sofa. Your face turned pale as if there was a vampire suck all the blood away. Cover up your chest in suspicious. Did something "wrong" happen? You remember being rudely threw on the floor by Hibari and now you ..changed? Could it be that Hibari...do this? Did he make you unconscious in purpose to take advantage of you? The tears start filling up in your eyes. You start sobbing.

" You woke up? Herbivore" Hibari asked

" What the hell did you do? How the hell did i get change and why?" you cried

" What make you think _I _would do it? Hurry up. The school dance start." Hibari explained

" What school dance?" you questioned.

" Hmph! You have a business with me. Remember? You offered that you'll help capturing the culprit of the female students gone missing case. After investigating, we narrow down the culprit is within the school ground. That's why there's a school dance here. " Hibari mumbled.

"Oh yah" you smiled stupidly .

Hibari narrowed his eyes and walk away without leaving a word.

You step warily in the school party, your eyes skimming the crowd in search of someone suspicious. People stare at you in disbelieve, some of them whistling at you, trying to capture your attention. You glance into a mirror as you past and give yourself a similar awe'd stare. You smile back at the whistlers, realizing why and deciding it was the best way to lure out the culprit. It's your job to spot who he is, so you make your way though the crowd, toward the waiting tabels. After getting a fizzy pink drink, you wander out to the patios after nothing happened inside. Sucking in a deep breath, your oddly grogy eyes dont notice the shadow that dances over top of yours, making it grow.

Cold, long fingers grip you shoulder surely. Your heart jumps into your throat, and on a split second reaction you whirl around in surprise. Now your eyes are bright with adrenaline as you stare into dark beady eyes. Your heart is pumping so loud, you are sure that he could hear it!

"May i refil your drink, m'lady?" He whispers placing his hand around your, which is gripping your shaking glass. Fighting to steady your hand, and not wrench it away from the classmans grip, you stutter;

"Y-Yes thank you," You need some more anyway. Still holding your hand, he pulls you over the a nearby tabel, and pours you a glass of a diferent fizzy, this time orange, punch. Finally he lets go of your hand, but still watches you intently. You fidget nervously under his stare, unsure of what to do next, so you take a long pull out of your cup.

Unsure of the bitter edge the cocktail contains, you take another sip.. and then another, but still the flavour remains. But now most of your drink does not. You start to feel a bit dizzy and darkness eats your mind. You feel everything is spinning and your head is heavy as if carrying a 100kg bag of rice. The guy smirks, but you dont really care what about.

"C-can I sit down, or must i stand while you stare?" you mutter suddenly peeved by the random guys presence. Without a word the guy grabs your hand once more and leads you a small distance away to a small door behind a grape vine fence. You protest as he tries to push you into the dark, but his hand has turned into a vice, and you struggle to escape your capture. Suddenly everything clicked. The drink, with its bitter aftertaste, the dizzyness and the guy on her wrist. You struggle harder through your drunken haze, not wanting to fail Hibari and become another victum.

A man's arm suddenly shot out and hit your attacker with a steel-silver blur.

"Get off of her!" A familar voice shout, distorted with rage. You stumble to your feet, as you had been pulled down with the culprit. "Stay down!" Hibari shouts, his voice only slightly gentler when he yells at you. And then the surrounding shubbery burst to life as what seemed like 20 other commitee member burst from the trees. Half of the group ran down the steps withing the door, the others staying behind to assist Hibari and you.

"Chairman. What shall we do with.. him?" One of them questioned Hibari, who was walking to wards you, now that the Suspect was laying unconcious on the grass.

"Lock him up," Hibari growled, sparring a glance at the unconsious body, "i'll deal with him later."

With that hibari scooped you up, your head resting against his broad chest, and turned to the rest of the commitee. "I'll be taking her home.. she seems.. traumatized." He stated, a smile teasing his lips as he assessed your current state. You squim and try to get out, but his strong arms hold your securly in place.

"I-im not... " you start to protest but your inturupted by a wide yawn that stretches your mouth. Suddenly very tired you snuggle into your prince's arms.

You wake up not long after, still in his arms, bouncing lightly. Confused your eyes flutter open and try to look around. You recognize the street as Hibari's and wonder how he'd gotten there so fast. The booze still coursing through your system, a sudden spark of courage lights in your head. Your hand reaches up and brushes through his soft, smooth hair.

"waoo... its so soft!" you murmer suprised it was not stiff with wax. Again the flame burns higher and you suck in a deep breathe. "Hib- Hibari-kun?" You inwardly curse yourself for the stupid "kun" you tacked on, blushing you continue. " I-I... I l-"

"I love you?" He whispers, His dark eyes dancing as he finishes for you. Your blushes gets so bright you could light a christmas tree!

* * *

The light turns your lids red as the morning sun lies on your face. But that isnt the reason you feel so warm. You cuddle in closer to the heat source, And his arm hug you tighter. Your movement woke him and he clutches at you so tight it reminds you of the image of a young boy huggin his teddy. Now annoyed, you squirm and wiggle attempting to be free of the tight grip.

"Hey. You owe me," Hibari yawns widely, not releasing you, "I think I've decided my punishment... you will stay with me forever. Until i grow bored and turn you lose." Your heart grows warm, and instead of fighting you let yourself be hugged, sure you can put up with THAT punishment.


End file.
